


Peter: A NEW MUSICAL

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: A poem for my love





	Peter: A NEW MUSICAL

Peter oh Peter  
He’s prettier than Demeter  
His eyes they glow like an egg beater

I love his v necks  
He gives zero hecks   
He’s so cool he gets all the checks

His smile is bright  
He likes to fight  
He truly is such a wonderful sight

His hair is love  
He is a dove   
My hand in his fits like a glove

He looks like god  
His head does nod  
He’s meaner than a king named Tod

His voice is a song  
He is never wrong  
His body is hot just like ping pong

Though he hates to cry   
And he never will  
He will always try  
To maim and kill  
So if you’re scared  
Please don’t be  
I know he cared  
About you and me

Peter oh Peter  
Drama queen   
True leader   
What a guy  
Peter oh Peter


End file.
